The Mistletoe
by 19ilovedolphins
Summary: Marinette is sad after hearing some unfortunate news. Dragged by Alya to go to a Christmas party, Marinette didn't realize that the one who caused her sadness was also there. What if they both ended up under a certain plant? Adrinette! I do not own MLB!
1. Last Christmas

**I was in the Christmas mood sssooo here is a Miraculous Ladybug Christmas two-shot fanfic! I hope you enjoy! **

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Marinette's P.O.V**

"Alya, I don't want to go," I complained, hiding under my bed's sheets. I've been here since arriving home, and my best friend is trying to persuade me to go to a Christmas party.

"Come on, girl! It's a Christmas party to celebrate our oncoming break from school!" Alya urged from down below. I tightly wrapped myself in the blanket and shivered. When did it get so cold in here?

Tikki did tell me that this could be an effect of being Ladybug. I get ladybug traits including winter temperatures feeling colder than when I wasn't Ladybug. But that wasn't the reason I didn't want to get to the party.

My heart was broken. I just wanted to hide in my bed with hot cocoa and cookies while watching Christmas movies. The ache left me a little hollow knowing that my crush has feelings for a different girl. He was in love with her. Worst of all, it is a girl I don't even know.

I just happen to hear Adrien and Nino talking about it. After that, I was quiet and lost in thought for the rest of the day. Alya noticed and tried to question me but no answer was given. So, her great idea was to bring me to a Christmas party to cheer me up. Don't get me wrong, I appreciated the thought but just not in the mood, and the cold wasn't helping either.

"I don't know what happened to the happy Marinette that arrived late this morning, but I want her to come back. So, can you pretty please, with a star on top, come with the party? Who knows, you might have fun!" She urged, folding her hands and begging.

I had two options. Stay cozy in a cocoon of blankets with all necessary Christmas foods and movies or go into the cold to go to a party and try to have fun. The first option was tempting yet the strong urge of not letting my friend down (and can't say no to save her life) emerged. With a sigh, I smiled down at Alya and agreed to go.

The blogger stood up onto her feet and cheered in delight. Before I knew it, we were bundled up (when I mean bundled up, I mean dressing up to look like the yeti) and headed to the party. The cold wind blew at my face and felt myself shiver. Even with all theses lairs, I just couldn't keep the cold away.

We arrived at the Bourgeois' Hotel, making my mood dimmer a bit. If the party was at this hotel, then a certain brat was going to be inside. Alya and I entered the building and handed our coats to an awaiting butler to hang them.

We walked around noticing almost everyone from school here and some other people I didn't recognize. Chloe was at the top of the stairs and looking down at people.

"Alya, I don't think this was-" I stopped when noticing my best friend had already disappeared. Great. I sighed, regretting that I ever came and went off to find somewhere to be alone. I squirmed, trying to slip by people until eventually, my clumsiness caught up to me. As I freed myself from getting through, it only leads to stumbling and bumping into someone's back. I fell back and landed on the floor.

"Marinette?"

I froze at the sound of his voice and didn't want to look up to meet those dazzling green eyes and glimmering, blonde hair. The boy that stole my heart for almost over a year and ended up dropping it, shattering it on the floor. My mind didn't allow me to look away any longer and lifted my gaze to meet his.

"A-Adrien," I stammered. I can't believe I forgot he was going to be here. Such a silly thing since I used to, as I would say, "keep a good eye on him."

He put on one of his charming smiles that could melt any girl's heart and make them swoon. Then he held out his hand to help me up. I graciously took it.

I felt a warmth rise to my cheeks and feeling nervous butterflies flutter in my stomach (the pure, white ones). Even though I yearn for a guy like him, it was never mine in the first place since he loves someone else. I had to keep reminding myself.

This just made the frown on my face reappear as he helped me up. I looked at the ground and actually felt afraid to meet his eyes. Like I could break if it was for a moment we met gazes.

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked, worry laced in his voice. I noticed that he was still holding my hand and pulled it back to my side.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine," I quietly replied before walking around my crush and quickly escaped. I heard Adrien call my name but didn't look back and kept going.

Everything hurt knowing that the guy I love will never return my feelings. I hated how I still lose myself like always even though there is no point anymore. My body aches from the cold outside and wanting to return my hand into his warm one so the pain would go away.

I wish I never agreed to come. I wish I was back home to enjoy my warm room and have a small party with just Tikki and me. I wish I never heard Adrien say that he loved someone that didn't go to our school or was it someone he didn't know? I couldn't remember nor did I care anymore. You win mystery girl. You stole the love of my life before I could even try.

I finally found a seat and table at the far end of the room that was surprisingly empty. I went over and sat on the chair, wishing I kept the gloves in my coat. I leaned back in the seat as Nino began to play a slow song.

The lights above dimmed until the room was fairly dark. I watched as many of my classmates and friends found partners and slowly swayed to the song. It seemed like I was the only one who couldn't find anyone to dance with.

I spotted Alya and Nino dancing in the crowd. Alya looked over at me and her smile changed to a frown. I pulled off a forced smile and gave a little wave to her. Then people began to block our gazes until disappearing into the crowd. I leaned back in the chair with a heavy sigh and went back to getting lost in my thoughts.

"Ooo look, Marinette is sitting on the sidelines," Chloé mocked, surprisingly dancing with Kim.

"This must be a sign that no one likes her and will stay single forever. Guess you heard Adrien doesn't want someone as lame as you."

The blonde brat cackled as Kim gives me an apologetic look. I ignored his stare and anyone else that heard who felt bad for me. Hugging myself, I clenched hands squeezing my arms. I bit my lip hard, trying to hold back the embarrassment, shame, and sorrow that swirled inside of me.

"Marinette?"

"Oh no," I thought when hearing that angelic voice. I didn't look up but noticed someone knelt down in front of me.

"Why is he here? Didn't he have another girl's heart to go and break?" I thought, bitterly. It felt like he kept jabbing every emotion inside me until only a hollow shell was all that was left.

"Care to dance with me?" Adrien asked, holding out his hand. I bit my lower lip and hesitant. Sighing, I took his hand, letting him pull me from the seat to the dance floor. Ugh, why am I such a goody-two-shoes?

Once finding a spot, Adrien surprisingly placed both hands on my waist which made me wrap my hands around his neck. I still didn't look up and kept my gaze anywhere else except for those gorgeous green eyes.

I mentally hit myself when Nino happened to play another _freakin_ slow song. Since I'm too _freaking _nice, I'm still dancing with Adrien _freaking_ Agreste. I just wanted to hide and hope an akuma doesn't plan on crashing the party.

"...-inette...Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked, again. He is such a sweet guy, all-the-more reminding me and continues to hurt my heart without knowing. I snapped out of my thoughts and could feel a concerned look focusing on the top of my head.

"Oh...y-yeah," I answered, quietly, blushing madly and wondering how long I've embarrassed myself for.

"Are you sure? You've been acting odd lately. You seemed far away at the moment," he urged me to spill the beans. I appreciated the concern but knew that it was only friendly and gentleman-like for him. That's all that was ever going to be between us and nothing more will change that. Chloe was right, I am lame for stupidly thinking Adrien Agreste could like someone like me back.

"I-I need to go," I spoke, suddenly before pulling back and walking away into the crowd of slow dancers. I could hear Adrien calling my name and following me, while I was making an escape. Couldn't he just leave me alone and know that _he _is the reason I'm feeling the opposite of jolly?

Up ahead, my eyes spotted an entrance to a hallway. I made my way over and just as I stepped into the entranceway, something caught my arm. My eyes quickly averted to meet with worried green. Just as Adrien opened his mouth to speak, a bell went off and somebody began to talk in the microphone.

"Uh oh, it looks like the mistletoe has caught its first victims of the night!"

**{+}{+}{+}**


	2. Underneath The Mistletoe

**{+}{+}{+}**

**Marinette's P.O.V**

The whole room went quiet before every eye looked over at Adrien and I. He still has not let go of my wrist, but I didn't care at the moment. I felt overwhelmed by all the attention. Ladybug is the one who can have the glory and attention, but Marinette stays in the shadows.

Maybe that's why Adrien never noticed me. I was always hiding or too shy to approach. Even if there was some courage to walk up to him, no words would form properly. I'm nothing more than Ladybug's shadow while she is the main attraction, the hero.

I was startled from my thoughts when people started to cheer, "Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" or "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!". I felt tense and could tell that Adrien felt it. His soft gaze landed on me. I felt nervousness before he smiled a little and brightening the room. My heart skipped a beat and legs felt like jelly.

I turned away and was about to yank my wrist from his grasp to find somewhere to hide.

Adrien tightened his grip, pulling me towards him way too hard. I squeaked in surprise before stumbling and tripping over my feet. Before I knew it, we both fell to the smooth floor. I landed on top of him and it took a moment for me to realize what happened next.

The crowd cheered with satisfaction when _it _happened. I closed my eyes, feeling something electrifying, sending a blissful feeling to my stomach. Or maybe it was the nerves still at full kick. I didn't care. I only focused on the sweet and chilling sensation that engulfed me.

My mind began to work once again when realizing the situation. My eyes shot open then I jumped back, pushing off of the boy and scurrying back against the wall.

I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was just _kissing _the love of my life and crush _ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE_!

All the air left my lungs. It was so hard to breathe and heartbeat so loud that I thought it would burst through my chest. My eyes were blurring with tears and felt myself shaking with fear. How did this happen? Why did it have to happen like this?

Adrien kept staring at me dumbfounded and everyone else in the room either whispered or ignored us. I wasn't paying attention to anyone else except for the blonde model who just kept staring at me.

My blood ran cold, but my face was still able to heat up with embarrassment. I quickly got to my feet and ran for the entrance to make my exit from the hotel. I heard people calling my name, but I didn't care. I had to get out of this place. My lungs felt like they were on fire and with all these bodies suffocating the room, making it smaller didn't help.

Outside. I need to get outside. The air in here is like a bad fruit cake, stale. I lunged out the door and into the cold, forgetting my winter coat. I ran down the sidewalk, not thinking about where I was going or the destination. The only thing my mind and body were doing for me was getting away. Get away from the party.

"Marinette!"

I slowed down, distracted by the owner of the voice. Someone was suddenly behind me and pulling me back from the road before a car came racing by. I felt whoever's arms wrap around my back and hugged me against their chest.

"Don't ever do that again."

Adrien. Even through teary eyes, I recognized the soft, blonde hair and soothing, emerald eyes. I choked back a sob, not realizing how close I was to getting hit by a car and how I am too full on sodding. I shook, not only from the cold but from earlier as well. I was still shaken up by what happened back there.

"Mari, calm down. You're going to hyperventilate if you don't," Adrien informed, rubbing my back and giving comfort. I willingly let my head fall onto his chest to soak in the warmth, burying my face into his coat. He rested his head on top of mine.

Then I soon returned the embrace by wrapping my arms around his neck. Tears finally escaped, sliding down my cheeks and exhaustion caught up.

I shuddered and sniffled a bit as we stood there in silence, hugging each other. After a while, the heavyweight on my shoulders had lightened and my mind unraveled from its stressful knot. A small smile began to tug on my lips as I felt my world wistfully drift off into slumber.

Yet, the moment was ruined when Adrien pulled away. I tiredly gazed at the snow beneath me as he kept his hands on my shoulder.

"Where's your coat? Don't tell me you left it at the hotel?!" Adrien questioned. I sheepishly fibbed with my fingers answering his question. The blonde let out a sigh, and I heard zipping noises. My head shot up in shock when seeing Adrien taking off his coat.

"No! Don't, you'll freeze! I'll be fine," I hurriedly said, feeling a blush rise again. I nervously bit the bottom of my lip and looked away when his gaze met mine. Something warm cascaded onto my shoulders making my shivers cease a little but worry spike. I was about to argue when feeling him press to my side.

I looked up to see Adrien next to me with a smile on his face. The coat wrapped around us, bringing us closer together. I felt my heart skip more beats than I thought possible.

"Now we both can be warm. Come on, I'll walk you home before you get sick," he offered. I was too speechless and stunned to say or do anything at the moment.

My stomach did multiple flips when seeing his handsome face with the shimmering snow and Christmas lights. His sweet smile brought back memories from earlier, almost making me break into another run but he kept me in place. I quickly looked away, face probably as red as my ladybug suit by now.

I quickly looked away realizing that I was staring for way too long. To my embarrassment, I almost tripped as Adrien began to urge me to take a step. His hold kept me steady on my feet and warm from the cold.

We silently strolled down the sidewalk to the bakery a couple of blocks down. I snuggled into the warmth of the coat and gazed at the dazzling Christmas decorations (and couldn't help but sometimes glance at her beloved golden boy too). It was absolutely breathtaking and the falling snow made it better.

We arrived at the front of my house, much to my disappointment. We stood there in an awkward silence before Adrien slipped the coat off of me and opened the door. A blush crept up my face and a smile displayed on my lips.

"Thank you for cheering me up," I said. He smiled, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"It was no problem, Marinette," he replied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. He didn't know how much it meant to me that he did what he did tonight. I walked up to him and stood on my tippy toes. I pecked his cheek before backing away with a bigger smile and rosy cheeks.

He seemed a little surprised and blinked a couple of times, processing what just happened before smiling down at me. I walked inside and about to close the door when Adrien stopped me. I blinked in confusion when seeing his smile brighten.

"Merry Christmas, Marinette," he said.

I returned the smile, saying, "Merry Christmas, Adrien."

The door closed, and I sighed. Tikki flew out of my purse and hovered near my head.

"I can't believe that just happened," I squealed quietly, trying not to alert my parents. My Kwami giggled a little as we went up to my room.

Best. Christmas. Ever!

**{+}{+}{+}**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A VERY MERRY MIRACULOUS CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
